Do You Understand
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Felicity feels undercomfortable with her post-baby body. Oliver shows her what he thinks of every inch of her. *Very very dirty thoughts from, Pt.4 of 7 Days of Olicity & SmutSunday*


**Do You Understand?**

**By The Alternative Source**

/ / / / /

**AN**: Part 4 of 7daysofOlicity and Sundays SmutSunday Entry. This might be the filthiest thing I've written. Just discovered I like dirty talk. Thank you to PoisonAngelMuse for sitting there while I did a live writing for her in one big bang.

Don't forget to come on over and follow me on:

**Twitter**: TheAltSource

**Tumblr**: thealternativesource

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

/ / / / /

Felicity huffed as she threw the fourth dress of the night to the side. That one wouldn't do. Looking at the next dress in her closet she threw it aside too. That one wouldn't do either. She had just let out another whine of frustration when Oliver popped his head into the closet.

"Felicity, are you ok?"

She kept her back to him. She didn't want him to see her like this. Frustrated over something so stupid. She could here him step into the closet and come closer to her.

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he stressed out in that warm and inquiring manner that he only knew how to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she huffed.

He leaned forward and ran his nose over the shell of her ear. Any other time that would set her body on fire like a little magic button but not tonight. She felt him go for sexy times button number 2, her neck. He gave her neck a quick nibble before soothing her skin with the flat of his tongue.

When that didn't work either Oliver pulled back a little. He knew something was wrong, "Baby what's wrong?"

She kept silent. She felt stupid feeling odd about something so natural. Something that happened to every new mother.

"Please," he muttered in her ear as he gave her a gentle hug from behind, hands resting on her stomach.

Letting out a sigh she finally admitted what was wrong in a whisper.

"What?" Oliver asked, leaning impossibly close to catch her words.

Felicity clenched her hands at her sides and repeated what she'd whispered, "I said, none of the dresses fit because I'm fat."

He stiffened, "What?"

"You heard me. After having Maddie I gained weight. I've managed to work the baby fat off but my clothes don't fit the same way anymore. My breasts are bigger, my hips are bigger and my ass is bigger. My ass Oliver, I loved my ass and look at it now."

She felt a small brush of air float over her neck, "This isn't funny Oliver. I just…I didn't know my body would change like this…and I…"

Oliver shushed her and cradled her close, "I'm not laughing, baby. Is that really what you think?"

She gave a small shrug. She felt insecure and she didn't know what to do about it, "Well yeah. Can't you tell?"

She felt him shake his head against her body before saying, "No. Let me show you what I see when I look at you."

She didn't have a chance to ask him what he meant as he turned them around, his arms still around her, and shuffled them to the mirror at the back wall of the walk in closet. She didn't look up when they stopped in front of the mirror, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Baby, look at me," he asked gently. Swallowing her embarrassment down as best as she could she looked up and caught his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. She was startled to see that his eyes looked dark and determined, "Just watch."

Not stepping back from her he loosened his hold on her and went for the knot at the front of her robe. "Just watch," he mumbled against her as he pulled the robe wide open, revealing her naked breast and black panties. She was going to turn her head away from the sight of her body but Oliver stopped her with a firm, "No. I want you to watch. See what I see when I look at you. Watch."

Felicity stood still. She felt her breath hitch as he ran his hands up from her stomach to rest on her breast. He palmed them, "Do you know that I think of these breasts while I'm at work?"

She startled at his question as he let go of her right breast, licked his thumb, and then ran it over the tip of her nipple as he massaged the other in his big warm hand. She felt moisture collect between her thighs as he continued to speak next to her ear, "I think of calling you upstairs to my office. Sitting you on the edge of my desk in front of me, without a care for who can walk by. I think of pulling the front of your dress down, tearing it a little to get to your breasts."

She let out a small whine of pleasure as he used his hold on her to press back on him and grind his erection against her ass, "I think of pulling you down to the floor and pulling out my cock. I think of pulling you forward and fucking in between your perfect breasts. I think of coming all over them, painting them white."

Felicity's breath hitched as she thought of the picture he was painting for her. She ground herself back into him. He stilled her movements with a firm press of his hand and a nip of her ear, "No. You don't move. I'm showing you. You need to watch. Ok?"

She moaned as he rolled her nipples between his fingers in punishment. She wanted him to show her, "Ok. Show me."

Not letting go of her breast, she watched the mirror, the lewd picture they made as he palmed her reddening skin and kissing at neck. With one nip he let go of her breast and ran his hands down to her stomach. Flattening his hands on her stomach he ground into her, "And your ass. This ass is mine. I thought about it the other day at the foundry. You were with John and Roy, showing them something in the equipment box. And then you had the nerve to bend over."

She felt his fingers dig into her stomach as ground his fully hardened cock against her ass, roughly. She let out a whimper as her hands came up to hold the ones on his stomach. He let her have the hold as he slowly thrust against her ass.

"You had that new grey dress on that I like so much. And you were just bending over like nothing. Like you didn't know what you did to me. Like you didn't know that I wanted to walk right over and press my cock to your ass. Like you didn't know I wanted to push your skirt up and kiss and lick at the skin there. Like you didn't know I wanted to pull those pretty pink panties to the side and eat you out right there from behind. You didn't know."

Felicity leaned her head back on his shoulder as she caught Oliver's hungry eyes. She didn't look away as he stopped his punishing thrusts against her ass. She suddenly wished the robe wasn't between them.

"Your ass is perfect," he growled out, fire in his eyes. She felt herself heat up even more, her breast rising in falling in tandem. He then pulled his hands from under hers. She let her hands fall to the side as he grabbed her hips, "And your hips. Oh Felicity your hips. What do you think I'm supposed to hold onto after I finished eating you out?"

Her eyes widened at his words. She wanted to press back against him or ask him to thrust against her like he'd done just seconds before but she held still. She might have felt insecure about her body before but…but Oliver had a way of convincing her and she wasn't going to ask him to stop.

His strong hands gripped her hips and she saw him lick his lips, eyes still on her reflection in the mirror and erection still pressed against her, "How do you think I can reach that spot inside of you that makes you whine and keen if I don't hold onto your hips? How do you think I can pound you into a mess like you like if I don't hold onto you. You're pretty little hips. They're perfect."

She shifted her legs together; the ache there was too much. She was so close. She could feel it in the tingling in her toes, the way that her nipples had pebbled and how slick her thighs were starting to feel. His eyes caught sight of her movement and he gave her a wicked grin.

Without a word and keeping his eyes locked onto hers, he let go of one of her hips and trailed his hand across her hip and lower belly. His fingers ran across the edge of her panties as if hesitant to go any further before dipping down and disappearing inside. Felicity let out a hiss as Oliver slipped his middle over her clit. She felt her eyes fall closed for a second as he gave her clit the smallest rub. He let go of her other hip and placed his hand on her stomach and he began to lick, kiss and nip at her neck.

"Don't you see what I see Felicity?" Oliver said as he teased her clit with two fingers, eliciting whimpers from her as she finally let go and pressed back against him, "Don't you see the beautiful woman in front of me? Look at yourself, Felicity."

As soon as her eyes opened again and caught the utterly debauched manner that they were both spread out in front of the mirror, Oliver thrust those two fingers inside of her. She scrambled to hold onto him, hands going back to hold onto him as he started to grind against her again.

"You're beautiful, Felicity," Oliver said into her neck, each word punctuated by a thrust. She felt him press in deep, pulling her up and practically to the tip of her toes.

She felt like she was on fire. Insides burning up to the point where she didn't feel the cold of the room anymore. She didn't care that she was standing in front of the mirror with the spots that she had trouble with on full display. She didn't care anymore. Because he was right. She was beautiful.

He let out a deep groan against her neck as he held her to him, chasing his own orgasm. He added another finger and used his thumb to rub her clit as he roughly thrust against her ass, setting a punishing rhythm that brought her so close to the edge.

"Do you understand Felicity? How perfect and beautiful you are? Tell me you understand, baby. Tell me," he demanded as she threw her head back, her toes and the tips of her fingers tingling as she felt her orgasm on the edges of her mind.

"Yes, I do understand. Oliver, please I…I'm beautiful," she panted out as she felt her legs begin to shake. She felt him smile neck before he twisted his fingers a bit and hit that spot inside her. She cried out in pleasure as lights finally exploded behind her closed eyes. Her body tensed, her insides clenching around his fingers, as he rutted against her. He followed mere seconds after her, groaning out in time with her as he came pressed against her. They held onto each other as their skin flushed and their orgasms washed over them.

Opening her eyes she tried to catch her breath. She looked utterly devoured, tore apart by the lust and love that Oliver held for her. Oliver lifted his head then and pressed a kiss against her temple as he too tried to calm his breathing down. With fingers still inside of her, breast still in his hand, and cock still pressed against her ass, he once more asked, "Understand?"

She gave him a slow satisfied smile as she nodded, "Yes, I understand."

/ / / / /

**AN: Part 5 tomorrow! I have no idea what tomorrow is. I'm blushing too much from all of *****waves hand around*** **this, that I wrote today for Smut Sundays and 7daysofOlicity.**

/ / / / /


End file.
